Torn
by ApriltelloIsMyOTP
Summary: April's heart is torn. She loves both Donnie and Casey. Who will she choose? Summary stinks but story is better! Edited by my good friend Alex Brown.
1. Chapter 1

Donnie was sparring in the dojo with Leo, against Raph and Mikey. He wasn't thinking of beating them, he was thinking of looking cool for April, who was watching. Unfortunately, Casey Jones was there too. It looked like he was trying to make a move on April. Donnie stopped immediately, and Leo got sent into the wall by Raph. "No!" Donnie shouted, and got wrapped up by Mikey's nunchucks. Casey laughed, and Donnie felt disappointed that he got wrapped up like a Christmas present in front of his crush. "Yanme!" Splinter commanded, and the battle was over. Raph and Mikey gloated about their victory. "Way to go, Donnie," Leo said, disappointed. "You blew it."

Donnie was in his lab, working on a new gadget, when April came in. "H-h-hey, April," Donnie stammered. "Hi Donnie. Whatcha working on?" "Oh, nothing much," he replied. "Just a particle transverter." "Oh!" April said. "Like a teleporter!" "Yeah kind of." _She's so smart!_ All of a sudden, the teleporter blew up in Donnie's olive skinned face. April stifled a laugh. Donnie felt embarrassed. Not only had he been wrapped up in front of April, his best invention had blown up in his face in front of her, too. Seeing the turtle's face, April said, "Oh, don't feel bad, Donnie. It happens every now and then." "Yeah, I know," Donnie replied, still embarrassed. "It happens."

**A/N: So what do you think of the first chapter? Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

Donnie couldn't sleep well that night. He kept tossing and turning, thinking about his worst fear: April hating him. "You're a MONSTER! Get away from me, FREAK!" came shouts from Donnie's dreams. "No! She hates me! April hates me!" Donnie woke up from someone shaking his arm. "Donnie?" A voice said weakly. Donnie turned on his lamp, and saw a scared Mikey. "Are you OK? You keep yelling." "Yeah, Mikey," came the reply. "I'm fine." "Can I sleep with you?" Mikey asked his purple-clad brother. "Sure." Mikey climbed into Donnie's bed, holding Lewis, the teddy bear that Leatherhead ripped up. Donnie finally fell asleep with his brother snuggled next to him.

The next morning was Saturday, and Mikey left early to make breakfast. He left Donnie asleep. Donnie woke up a little while later, and he smelled pancakes. He also noticed Mikey was missing. Donnie was happy that his little brother let him sleep. He went out into the kitchen and saw the others scarfing down pancakes. "So Sleeping Beauty finally woke up! Waiting for a kiss from Prince Charming?" Raph taunted. "Oh shut up, Raph," Donnie replied angrily. "Jeez, I was just joking," Raph snapped back. Donnie grabbed a flapjack and headed to the lab.

When Donnie opened the lab door, he saw Casey lying on the cold concrete floor. He had a baseball bat in his hand. Nervously, Donnie looked around, and saw the lab in shambles. All of his beakers, test tubes, centrifuges, and inventions were destroyed. There was one centrifuge left in the center of the wreckage, and Donnie found a bit of hope. Then it spontaneously combusted. **A/N: If you don't know what that means it is when something bursts into flames unexpectedly.** "No!" Donnie screamed, outraged. "I'm gonna kill him!" The other Turtles and April rushed into the lab after hearing the scream. Then Casey woke up. "Huh? Who's yelling? What happened?" "What happened?" Donnie raged. "What happened? You destroyed my lab! Why I ought to-" His sentence was cut short by April hugging him, to try to calm him down. Donnie calmed immediately. "What happened?" April asked, tears in her eyes. She hated seeing Donnie enraged like that. _Oh my gosh, I made her cry!_ "I am so sorry! I don't know, something took over me. It will never, ever happen again. I promise," Donnie said, a little more calmly. He felt ashamed. April hugged him again, and he felt a wave of happiness wash over him, like a river over stones.


	3. Chapter 3

April snuck out from her apartment at the stroke of midnight. Ever since being mutated into a giant bat and being captured by the Kraang, Kirby O'Neil had been very protective of his daughter. She jumped from the fire escape, and onto the asphalt. Then she opened up the manhole cover, and slipped into the sewers unseen.

Casey Jones was playing a video game in his room. He heard the grandfather clock strike twelve midnight. "I'll go see if April's home," he said to himself. Casey ran to April's apartment window, and knocked. No one answered. He knocked again. No one opened the window. "Darn it! Might as well see Raph then." Then Casey - without knowing it - followed April's steps, and snuck into the sewers.

All four turtles and their rat sensei were asleep. A sudden splash woke up Donnie. He scanned around the room for any sign of intruders. Donnie got up and went into the main room of the lair. He looked around again, expecting to see Footbots, but there were none. Donnie headed into one of the sewer tunnels, and ran into April. "What are you doing here, April?" Donnie asked tenderly. He didn't want to frighten her again. "Donnie! Thank goodness I ran into you! The sewers are so different at night," April replied, relieved. "It's okay, I'm right here." Then the two heard a splash from another tunnel. April suddenly clutched her head in pain. "We're not alone, Donnie!" The splashing noise came closer. "Run!"

**A/N: Alex (My editor)'s comment: "I was thinking this story needed more action but now it's coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

Leo was asleep until he heard screams come from a sewer tunnel. He bolted out of bed, and into the main room. Leo looked at the clock, and saw it was one o'clock. "Who could that be at this hour?" he asked himself. Then Leo ran into the tunnel, and into the darkness.

**My Comment: You said you wanted more, here it is! You'll just have to wait. Hehehe! :) I'm cruel, aren't I?**

**Alex's Comment: Yes, you are!**

**Raph's Comment: Just get on with the dang story, already!**

**My Comment: Okay, jeez.**

April and Donnie were running down the sewer tunnel, trying to escape from whatever was chasing them. "Run, Donnie! It's getting closer!" April screamed. Donnie kept running, and heard a THWAP! April had hit her head, or something had hit her. Either way, she was unconscious. "April!" Donnie screamed. He picked her up gently, quietly muttering, "You're going to be okay. Everything is all right." Donnie ran away so fast that he didn't see the hockey puck on the ground, a red stain piercing its black circular shape.

**My Comment: Oh, who could it be?**

Casey Jones had been following the splashes. He was the one who had shot the puck. Casey had thought he had hit a very girly mutant, but he did not know he had hit April. "it's my job to protect New York City - and the world - from mutants, and that's what I'm gonna do!" Casey ran off, his feet making rapid, echoing splashes in the sewer.

Donnie was running through the tunnel. The splashes kept coming closer, and closer, and closer. Then, Donnie had a horrible thought: What if April died? Donnie listened closely, and heard April's breathing was shallow. "I've gotta get her back to the lair. Splinter will know what to do." Donnie continued to run, his right hand getting red and sticky from where he was holding April's head.

**Will April live? Will Donnie get to the lair in time? Find out in the next chapter! **

**Alex's Comment: SUCH A CLIFFHANGER! I HATE YOU!**

**My Comment: Mwah-Ha-Ha-Ha!**


End file.
